The Savior's Backstory (Series Prequel Pt 2)
by BlueDragonCody
Summary: This is the story of events before the Savior became, well, the Savior!
1. The Tragedy

**Hey, guys! I'm back again!**

 **FINALLY, the Savior's backstory is here! I know, I know, this took longer than I'd hoped, but I'm looking forward to it. In this backstory, the Savior is around the age of 15, and it will get pretty emotional! (Also, if you have read it, in one of my previous stories, "LEGO Dimensions: The Last Great Total War," when the Savior and Savioress told each other their real names, they did it because they called each other by their hero names for so long they had forgotten what each other's real names were.)**

 **Now, without further ado, I present, "The Savior's Backstory!"**

David Johnson was an ordinary kid in London, England whose parents loved him very much, and he had a typical life anyone thirteen to fifteen years old would have. Normally he would be outside playing basketball, walking along the school track, or hanging out with his friends; it was a pretty carefree lifestyle.

Carefree, that is, until evil aliens arrived, and created a clone of David out of pure darkness and a picture of David, whom the aliens picked him only because they picked a random human from the Earth, who happened to be David. The clone was so powerful, not even a Scouter could predict his power level (as his power level is higher than the Scouter can calculate). The clone, upon it's creation, was dubbed "The Destroyer," as he even had the power to destroy entire planets!

With that, the aliens ordered the Destroyer to kill two humans (a male and a female) and bring them to the ship to research, but warned him to not touch David, as if he dies, so will the Destroyer.

When the Destroyer went down to Earth to do his job, he started with David's parents, so when David was sleeping, David heard a noise, and went to his parents' room to see what happened, only to find that the room was completely destroyed, and his parents gone.

"NOOO!" yelled David as he realized that he was completely alone, his parents gone, "Whoever took my mom and dad, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

He was truly an orphan now.

 **Sad beginning, I know, but it must happen. Now, on the bright side, I have an idea for a new story to write.**

 **It's called "Power Rangers RPM Meets Miniforce," where the Power Rangers will face a new enemy known as Pascal, and he will be infected by the Venjix Virus, and will be under its control. It's one of the adventures that happens between episodes. I will be doing this story for now, but when I'm done, I will start my new story.**

 **Thanks for reading, and as always... I will see you... when I see you.**

 **Bye everyone!**


	2. David Meets Goku and his Friends

**Hey, guys! I've decided to stick with this story for now. No more jumping to stories for now. In any case...**

 **Here's the second chapter, "David Meets Goku and his Friends".**

David POV:

I was very upset, and didn't know what to do. I had no parents, so I tried some of my friends' houses. They were destroyed by the same person who took my parents.

"Please!" I yelled desperately, "Somebody, anybody, help me!"

Just then, a person came down from the sky, and I recognized him right away!

"Goku?!" I exclaimed, "How did you hear my call?"

"I heard from a friend of mine that he heard a call for help," he said, "What's wrong?"

"My parents..." I cried, "I don't know how, but they were taken away by a being who could destroy a whole house, probably a whole city, or even a whole planet."

"What?!" exclaimed Goku, "That's terrible! If someone doesn't do anything about this crisis, it will only be a matter of time before he destroys Earth! Nimbus!"

The Flying Nimbus appeared, and Goku let me ride on it with him, since I didn't have the ability of flight like he did. I'm glad I was able to, because I needed to be pure of heart to do so.

"Come with me, I bet I could teach you how to fight that guy. He might be way more powerful than you, so you need to train as hard as you can to defeat him. Sound good?"

"Okay," I decided, "I heard that I could somehow use Ki Energy to fight, but I want do do more, like you. I want to go Super."

"Very well," replied Goku, "We can try to enhance your DNA to become part Saiyan. I know someone who can help you with that."

"Thanks!" I said gladly.

We went to Goku's house, and he told me that I should stay here, while he goes to find the person who can help.

Once he left, I went and introduced myself to the other people in the house.

"Hi, I'm David," I said to a boy in purple, "Are you... Gohan?"

"Yes!" said the boy, "Nice to meet you, David. What brings you here?"

"My parents," I explained, "Were taken away by a being who can destroy a whole house, or a city, or maybe even a whole planet. And your father found me, because I was yelling for help, and a friend of his could hear me. I'm not even sure if Superman could defeat the being."

"That's..." gasped Gohan, "That's terrible! If we don't stop this being, the whole Earth could be destroyed! Dad was right to bring you here. My mentor is Master Roshi."

"Hello!" said the old man.

"My mother here's Chi-Chi."

"Hi," said Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi's father is Ox-King."

"Why, hello there!" said the fat man with the beard.

"The bald person who has clothing similar to my dad's is Krillin."

"Nice to meet you," says Krillin.

"And finally, the green alien is known as Piccolo."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," says Piccolo.

"Now, let me show you your bedroom."

He led me to the guest bedroom, which was pretty impressive. It had a TV with a DVR, a punching bag, and even an alarm clock (which gave you the choice of music to wake up to) beside the bed.

"You can sleep here for awhile," said Gohan, "Just be sure to get up every morning at seven o'clock for training."

"I understand," I said, "And I will. I'm sure the alarm clock is set to wake me up at that time."

"Indeed it is," replied Gohan, "Now, if I were you, I would go back to the living room. Dad may be here soon, if not already."

"Got it," I declared.

After I went to the living room, I sat on the couch and awaited the arrival of Goku.

Sure enough, after ten minutes, he arrived with another guest.

"David," announced Goku, "This is Bulma, Vegeta's wife. She will attempt a DNA enhancement for you."

 **I'll have to end that chapter here for now, I have stuff to do. I will be back soon, don't worry.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and as always... I will see you... when I see you.**

 **Bye, everyone! Until next time!**


End file.
